


Unintended Consequences

by sublime42



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, FrostIron - Freeform, Humiliation, Insecurity, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, binge eating, chubby!Loki, magical weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Set after the first Avengers movie: Loki has joined the Avengers. He tries to create a potion to give him more stamina while in battle. The potion backfires and instead of causing his body to use food and water more efficiently, it makes him extremely, painfully hungry all the time.Please read the tags.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Processpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Processpending/gifts).



> I wrote this back in 2014, and had it posted on this account but deleted it. ProcessPending and their fabulous writing inspired me to post it again. The world needs more chubby Loki!

The potion was supposed to increase Loki’s stamina, make him capable of going longer without food, water or rest while in battle. His magic was powerful, but the Avengers – which he was now a part of – were often on missions for days on end, and he often found himself feeling very drained halfway through.

Loki had carefully selected all of the ingredients – ten different types of herbs, the body parts of birds and animals along with some insects. Some were harder to find than others. Dragon tongue, for instance, was something that was only found on Asgard, so Thor had had to go and get that for him.

Ideally, the potion would last for a month and would allow Loki’s body to work in the most efficient capacity possible. Anything that he ate or drank would be metabolized to its fullest potential, giving him extra strength and energy.

For hours he toiled, cutting up all of the ingredients precisely, mixing them in at the appropriate intervals. It was well into the evening when the potion was completed.

00

Having worked all day, Loki decided to take a break prior to taking the potion. He wandered up to the twentieth floor, where the bar was. Steve and Tony were sitting there, talking. Tony had a drink in his hand.

“He lives!” Tony said, catching sight of Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Anthony. I am still alive.”

Tony grinned and came over to Loki, wrapping an arm around him.

“I’m glad that you’re taking a break. I missed you today.”

Tony and Loki had been seeing each other for the past six months. At first they had kept it secret, but their cover was blown when Bruce had caught them going at it in Tony's lab. That had been an awkward moment, to say the least. Bruce had mumbled something like 'can't unsee...' before running out, and everyone was very quiet around them for several days. Now, though, the team had come to accept their relationship.

“I missed you as well,” Loki replied, grinning as Tony planted a kiss on his neck. Steve cringed when he saw this. He was okay with the relationship itself, but seeing the two men kiss still made him uncomfortable. Hell, seeing any couple do anything more than hold hands made him uncomfortable. People just didn't do PDA's back in his day.

“Oh, get over it you prude,” Tony said, smirking at Steve.

The Captain blushed.

“Er, sorry. It's just... yeah. I'll uh, let you two have some time alone.”

With that, he got up and walked out.

“He really needs to have some fun of his own,” Loki pointed out.

“You're telling me! But enough about Captain Blueballs. How did it go with the potion?”

Loki took a seat at the bar, and Tony sat down next to him. The inventor poured them both drinks.

“It took me all day, but it's done. I'll take it tonight.”

Tony nodded and took a sip of his vodka.

“And you're sure that it won't hurt you, right? 'Cause you really don't have to do this. You help the team enough as it is.”

“Anthony, I am immortal. It can't kill me. The worst it could do is not work at all, and then I'd have to start over.”

“If you're sure. But still, you really don't have to.”

Loki frowned, thinking back to their last battle. The team had been fighting a large group of Doom-bots in Chicago. Doom had really planned out the attack well, and it had taken the Avengers close to a week to subdue them.

On the last day, one of Tony's suits had malfunctioned. He fell from over a hundred feet in the air. Loki, who had spent all day fighting, saw him go down from across the street. He had done his best to get there, to run over and catch him, but he was too slow. He could not run as fast as he wanted, and his magic was too depleted to use.

He watched, helplessly, as Tony fell towards the ground. He was too slow. He wouldn't get there in time. Tony was going to be injured, or worse.

Thankfully Thor had been nearby. He caught Tony at the last second. Still, Loki couldn't get over how close he had come to losing the love of his life.

“I want to,” Loki finally answered.

“Alright, then. I'm not going to try to stop you. Just let me know if anything goes wrong, okay?”

“Yes, Anthony.” Loki said, smiling. He enjoyed the billionaire's affections towards him. “I promise.”

Tony smiled back and planted a kiss on Loki's lips.

00

A few hours later, Tony went back down to his lab and Loki went back to his study. He was ready to take the potion, now. He poured it into a glass and looked it over.

The liquid did not look appealing in the least. It reminded Loki of green vomit, something that Bruce might puke up if he was ill while in Hulk mode. It smelled pretty awful, too.

Sighing, Loki took a deep breath, pinched his nose, and downed the entire glass. He grimaced as he felt the thick, cold liquid slide down his throat and fill his stomach.

00

Loki had expected to feel the effects of the potion within a few moments, but a half hour had passed, and he still felt nothing.

Frowning, he looked over his text, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong.

And then, it hit him.

Not a rise in his energy levels. Nothing like that. No, Loki felt extremely hungry. This was definitely odd.

He tried to ignore it, wanting to focus on figuring out his mistake. But as Loki looked over his text, the feeling got stronger. Soon enough he couldn't concentrate. The hunger pangs were too much. They were actually painful. He had never felt like this before. The feeling seemed to be getting worse by the second.

With no other option, Loki made his way down to the kitchen. By the time he got there he was absolutely ravenous.

Steve was there, making himself a sandwich.

"Hey, Loki," Steve said, as the trickster moved towards him.

Loki said nothing, but pushed right past Steve and opened the cabinets. There were several boxes of Pop Tarts - Thor's favorite food.

Loki wasn't really a fan of them but they were better than nothing. He grabbed a box, tore it open and quickly began unwrapping the pastries. He frantically shoved them into his mouth with one hand while trying to unwrap some more with the other.

"Uh... you okay there?" Steve asked, watching as Loki started on his third pop tart.

"Hungry," Loki replied, in between bites. Soon enough he was begining his fourth.

Steve stared at him for a moment before speaking again.

"Do you, uh, want some help with that?"

Loki was trying to unwrap the last package in the box with his hand, again while trying to eat.

Loki looked at Steve, nodded, and shoved the package towards him. Steve carefully unwrapped the snacks and handed them back over.

00

An entire box of Pop Tarts would've been enough for most people, but it wasn't nearly enough for Loki. Within half an hour he had gone through his brother's entire stash of six boxes.

It was when Loki began searching the fridge for more food that Steve realized something was wrong. Loki liked to eat but he never gorged himself like that. At least, he had never seenLoki do it. With that in mind, Steve decided to go get Tony. He wondered if something had gone wrong with the potion that Loki had made. Maybe Tony would be able to figure it out.

00

Tony, who was busy finishing up a new suit prototype in his lab, did not deem 'Loki eating six boxes of Pop Tarts' as an actual emergency, so it was twenty minutes before he came upstairs.

He arrived to find boxes and bags of empty food littering the table and floor. Loki was sitting on a chair amongst the mess.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked, looking everything over.

Loki groaned, but didn't reply otherwise. It was then that Tony noticed how uncomfortable his lover looked.

The god was leaning back on the chair, hand resting on his stomach, which was quite distended. So much so that it was causing his shirt to ride up a little bit.

Tony shook his head.

"I take it that this is a side effect of the potion?"

"Apparently," Loki answered. Despite being in obvious pain, he reached out and took a potato chip from an open bag on the table.

"How can you possibly still be hungry?" Tony asked.

Loki swallowed his food and sighed.

"I have no idea, Anthony. This was not supposed to happen."

"Right." Tony began gathering the boxes and bags, "Let me clean this up then you can go to bed. I'm sure you'll feel better after you get some sleep."

00

After cleaning up, Tony ushered Loki off to the bedroom. Loki walked along quietly, doing his best not to complain. When they arrived, Loki quickly pulled off his shirt and pants and threw them on the floor, feeling too uncomfortable to do anything else.

"How are you feeling?" Tony pulled the comforter over Loki.

"Painfully full," Loki replied. He again rested his hand on his stomach, rubbing it in an attempt to make the pain stop. “But...I'm still hungry too.”

“Jeez.” Tony sat down on the edge of the bed. “Do you think you can make it through the rest of the night?”

“Hopefully.”

Right then, Loki's stomach let off a gurgling sound.

“Ugh.”

Tony frowned and removed Loki's hand from his belly.

“Let me.” He began rubbing in small circles, going clockwise. After a few minutes it seemed to calm Loki down. The god began to look sleepy. When Loki finally yawned, Tony stopped rubbing him.

“Go to sleep. We'll look everything over in the morning.”

“Alright,” Loki agreed, yawning again.

“Alert JARVIS if you need anything.”

“Mhmm.”

Loki closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

00

Loki had been dreaming something about cats with giant, dancing fleas when the feeling came on again. He was starving. It was bad enough to wake him up.

Quickly, he sat up. Tony was next to him, snoring, and the room was dark. He flicked on the light on the bedside table and looked himself over.

His stomach was still somewhat rounded, as he had not yet fully digested the large meal he had eaten. Considering this, it seemed odd that he would feel so incredibly hungry.

As it had before the pangs got worse and worse by the second. Once again, Loki made his way back down to the kitchen.

00

Loki's last binge had cleared out almost everything minus two loafs of bread, some ice cream, and several boxes of pasta. The only reason he hadn't touched those was because it would have required him to cook. Now, though, he didn't have much of a choice.

He took out a loaf of bread and began breaking off pieces and eating them while at the same time filling up a very large pot with water. He set it on the stove and turned up the heat, trying to get it to boil as quickly as possible.

Within thirty minutes he had cooked three pounds of pasta. There was a jar of tomato sauce in the back of one of the cupboards. Loki drained the water and tried his best to cover all of the pasta with the sauce. Then, not even bothering to get a plate, he began to eat it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, it appears that Mr. Laufeyson is unwell," JARVIS said.

The AI's voice woke Tony from a heavy sleep.

"Huh?" He sat up, "What happened to Loki?"

"He is in the kitchen and attempting to eat three boxes of Tagliolini."

Tony threw his legs over the side of the bed. 

"He is acting strangely. Perhaps you should check on him."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Tony replied. "I'm going now."

00

An odd site awaited Tony in the kitchen.

Besides the fact that boxes of pasta and the bags from a few loaves of bread were strewn all over, Loki was standing next to the stove, intermittantly shoving pasta into his mouth and touching his stomach.

"You have good taste," Tony said, his comment startling Loki. The god hadn't even heard him enter. "That stuff costs twenty bucks a box,or so Pepper says."

Loki stopped eating for a second.

"It was all that was left."

Tony nodded and looked down at the pot that Loki was eating out of. Two thirds of the pasta was gone - Tony could tell from the traces of tomato sauce higher up. 

Loki began to pick at it again.

"You just ate two pounds of pasta," Tony stated.

"I know that!" Loki snapped. He calmed down when he saw how worried Tony looked. "I know that. I can't help it. I'm full but starving at the same time."

Tony sighed and glanced at the clock. Four fifteen. 

"Alright. Let's go get started on working this out. We clearly need to do it sooner rather than later."

00

Soon enough the two were holed up in Loki's study, poring over his texts.

Well, rather, Tony was. Loki was busy finishing off the last of the pasta while simultaniously rubbing his stomach.

"Ok, so, I'm going to read off the steps to you, and you confirm if you followed them correctly."

"Alright," Loki answered, before hiccuping. Tony ignored it.

"Start with a bowl full of dandelion oil. Add a fist full of dried, crushed wolfsbane."

"I did that."

"Mix clockwise thirty seven times."

"Yes." Loki took another bite of his meal, then hiccuped again. 

"Add a pinch of nightshade - wait, isn't that poisonous?"

"I'm a god, Anthony," Loki reminded him. 

"Right. Okay."

"I added the nightshade."

"Allow the mixture to set until it becomes thick."

"Did that too."

"Once this occurs, add in three fourths of a tongue from a Mantled Green Dragon."

"I did that - wait. A _Mantled_ Green Dragon?"

"That's what it says."

"Well, then. For some reason I thought it said add the tongue of a regular Green Dragon."

"You have dragons on Asgard?" 

"Of course we do. We have many interesting creatures." Loki hiccuped. He blushed, but continued. "That must be the error, then. There should be a note on it somewhere in the back of the book."

"Okay." Tony handed Loki the book.

The god reluctantly put his fork down and quickly began flipping the pages.

"Here it is," he announced, handing the book back over. He was still hungry. 

Tony looked it over while Loki finished his last bite. It was quiet for a moment.

"Is it alright?" Loki asked. "You're silent."

"Well. Since you can't die, I guess heart disease won't really be an issue."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

"It says that if any type of tongue from a dragon other than a Mantled Green Dragon is used, the potion will work in the opposite way than was intended. Instead of being able to go for long periods without food and drink, you'll require it more often. It causes severe, distracting hunger pains."

Loki muttered some type of curse in Norse while Tony stared at him.

"Well, how long does it last then?" Loki asked.

"It says it lasts one moon phase. So... pretty much a month if we're going by Earth time."

Loki said another curse, but louder this time.

"There must be something we can do to reverse it!", he grabbed the book back from Tony, "Or some type of antidote. I just need to - ahhh," Loki doubled over.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Tony' wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders. 

"Just a cramp..." Loki hissed. 

Tony pouted sympathetically. 

"You should go rest. I'll look the book over and see what I can find."

"...Alright," Loki agreed. He didn't really want to be away from Tony, but it was for the best. His stomach hurt so badly that he doubted he could do more than sit there and complain.

Tony helped Loki up and walked with him back to their bedroom where he tucked Loki in once again.

"You just relax," he said, resting his hand on top of Loki's stomach. Loki groaned in response, so Tony began to rub him softly. "Just relax and if you need anything or feel really sick, tell JARVIS. He'll alert me."

"I will."

Tony leaned in and kissed Loki on the forehead. 

"I'll let you know if I find anything."

00

The first thing that Tony did after leaving Loki was to call Pepper. He explained the entire situation before asking her to do him a small favor - go food shopping.

Seeing as how it was seven in the morning, Pepper wasn't too happy about this, but she agreed.

By the time she arrived back at Stark Tower, Bruce was up. He and Tony were sitting in the common area, looking over Loki's book as well as some books that Bruce had brought.

"Any luck?" She asked, before putting the five bags of groceries that she had down on the floor.

"Oh, Pepper, I would've brought those up for you," Tony said, picking up the bags. Bruce stood up and took two of them, and the three walked towards the kitchen.

"So..." Pepper began, hoping for an update.

"We have a theory but we're not sure if it'll work, and even if it does work, it'll be at least a few days before we can test it," Bruce told her. He and Tony began putting the groceries away.

"Good idea, Pep," Tony said, pulling out a loaf of whole grain bread. "Maybe if he eats healthier the effects won't be so detrimental."

"I kind of figured that," The blonde replied. "Anyhow, what's the theory?"

"If the potion, when made correctly, is supposed to enhance ones metabolism, it might reverse the problems that Loki is dealing with now," Bruce explained. "But, of course, there's the risk that we could screw it up and make things worse."

"And we'd have to get some of the ingredients from Asgard. Thor would have to do that, and he won't be back until tomorrow evening," Tony added.

"Oh. Well, Loki's a god, I'm sure he'll be able to wait it out for a few days."

"Hopefully. We're going to do a work up on him today, just to see how his body actually functions. I'm not familiar with Jotun physiology so at the very least, it might give us some information to build off of."

"Sounds like a good idea," Pepper agreed.

00

Bruce went off to set up the medical lab while Tony went to go see Loki and explain their plans. He was again surprised at what he saw when he entered the bedroom. Loki was in bed, curled up and whimpering. Tony quickly made his way over.

"Loki? What's wrong? JARVIS! You were supposed to alert me if something happened!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mr. Laufeyson instructed me not to do so."

Tony shook his head and turned his attention back to Loki.

"Hey, Loki, what's bothering you?" He tried to move Loki so that he was lying on his back, but Loki wouldn't budge. "You have to tell me what's wrong so we can help you."

Loki looked at Tony.

"Isn't it obvious what is wrong? My stomach hurts."

Loki sounded angry, but he looked miserable. Tony felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry, Loki. I wish I could help. Pepper bought some Alka-Seltzer, I think. That might make you feel a little better."

"I don't want anything else," Loki replied, before groaning again.

"Okay."

There was a short silence before Tony spoke again.

"Do you want me to rub your- "

"I want you to leave me the hell alone!" Loki spat.

Tony was stunned.

"Uh. Okay."

"I don't need you here to watch me suffer. Go find some other form of entertainment."

"I don't enjoy watching you suffer, Loki, I just wanted to help -"

"What part of 'LEAVE' don't you understand?!"

Tony stood up.

"Okay, then."

The inventor walked out, shaking his head. He knew that Loki was probably just upset at the whole situation, and he tended to become angry when he was upset. Still, he hadn't really expected such an outburst. Tony sighed again. Today was going to be a very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Bruce finished setting up everything he would need, Loki was feeling slightly better. His stomach still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before. It was still quite distended, though. When he stood up, he could barely see his toes. Usually he could see most of his feet, considering how flat his stomach typically was.

He tried not to let that get to him. He was a god, and he had an extremely fast metabolism because of that. Whatever side effects he was dealing with now would be temporary, he was sure.

Pepper had been the one to come and get him. She hadn't mentioned anything about Loki's prior outburst, but the trickster was sure that she knew about it. 

The walk to the medical center was silent. Pepper hadn't even bothered asking Loki how he was feeling. 

That was okay, though, Loki thought. He didn't feel much like making conversation anyway.

00

Bruce and Tony were waiting at the medical center for him. It was on the sixth floor. It was supposed to be a place to treat combat related injuries, but Bruce had converted it into a typical doctor's office type of area.

"Hi, Loki," Bruce greeted him as he and Pepper walked in. 

"Hello."

"You can go take a seat on that bed there." Bruce pointed towards a hospital bed. 

Loki followed his instructions.

Then, Tony stood up. He opened a drawer on Bruce's desk and pulled out a folded up piece of fabric.

"Loki, could you change into this? It's a hospital gown. It'll make Bruce's job easier."

Loki scowled at his lover.

"It'll make it easier to poke and prod me like I'm some experiment?" Yeah, he was definitely feeling angry again.

Before an argument could break out, Pepper spoke up.

"Uh, I'm gonna get going now," she said, "Call me if you need anything."

No one replied, and everyone watched as she walked out the door. The distraction helped Loki calm down.

"I apologize, Anthony," he said, "I'm just not feeling well."

"It's alright. That's why we're all here. Now, go put on the hospital gown."

Loki nodded and watched as both Bruce and Tony left the room. 

"Let us know when you're finished," Bruce called out.

Once Loki heard the door shut, he began attempting to change into the gown. He was still wearing his black and green silk pajamas from the night before. He pulled the pajama pants down and noted the red lines that the elastic left on his skin. The pajamas were pretty well tailored to his body. Well, they were tailored to his body. With his stomach as round as it was, the pajamas were stretched pretty far.

Loki frowned. He didn't like that. 

Quickly as he could he put the gown on and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm finished," he called out.

Bruce and Tony shuffled back in.

"Great. First we're going to get some basic information, then we're going to do a comparison," Bruce explained. 

"Comparison to what?" Loki's stomach chose that moment to growl, and Loki couldn't help but blush. "...Sorry."

"It's alright. We're going to compare how you are now to your SHIELD physical from three months ago."

"Fine."

Bruce smiled. "Good. Now, we'll start with something easy: blood pressure. I'll need you to hold out your right arm."

Loki held out his arm and watched as Bruce wrapped the cuff around it and began the procedure. Bruce then wrote down something on a notepad.

"Pulse is next." Bruce took hold of Loki's hand and began searching for the right spot on his wrist. After watching the clock for what felt like forever, Bruce let him go and again wrote something down.

By now, Loki was starting to get frustrated. Not only that, he was starting to feel hungry again. It wasn't as bad as it had been previously, but he was sure that it was going to get there soon. 

"Can we hurry this up?" He asked, as his stomach began to growl.

"Are you hungry again?"

"I'm getting there."

"I have a few more things I'd like to test -"

Loki's stomach growled louder and Bruce shut up.

"Let's get on with it."

Bruce nodded and led Loki over to a scale. 

"Step on."

Loki didn't move. 

"Obviously I will weigh more now than I did previously, Doctor Banner," Loki said. "Do we really need to document it?"

"I just need to see what the difference is. It'll help me assess how your metabolism has been effected."

Loki rolled his eyes and got on the scale. He had to lean over to read the numbers. 

"74 Kilograms," Bruce noted. "Now you can go."

00

Seconds later, Loki was running off toward the kitchen. Tony and Bruce stayed behind. It would be easier to analyze the data without Loki there anyway.

"JARVIS, pull up Loki's medical file from his latest physical," Tony said.

"Here you go, sir." 

JARVIS displayed a copy of the forms. 

"In May his blood pressure was 110 over 70. Pretty normal by human standards. Good, even. Today it was 120 over 80," Bruce began.

"Could be because he's stressed out," Tony suggested.

"Could be. His pulse is up from 30 - wow, that's insane! No one thought that him having a resting heart rate of 30 was odd?"

Tony shrugged. "He's an alien and all."

"Right. Well I counted it at 50."

"Stress?" Tony tried again.

"Maybe. His weight in May was 70.5 kg, so he's gained a decent amount of weight in the past day. Some of that is from the amount of food that he's eating, but as a god his metabolism should be pretty fast. I think the potion altered that."

"Damn. He's not going to be happy about that."

"Hopefully the healthier food will slow his weight gain down."

"Yeah. 

"It's not going to kill him, obviously."

"Still... Loki's kind of vain."

"I know. Maybe try not to call attention to it."

"Yeah. Is he going to get sick?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. He can probably withstand problems like high blood pressure better than any human could. My guess is that it might slow him down. He won't feel as good as he usually does. Obviously, he doesn't feel good now, but it might get worse."

Tony shuddered at the thought of Loki being sick and the mood swings that were sure to come with it. Hopefully they would be able to remake the potion soon.

00

For the rest of the day, Loki continued to eat large meals and rest in between. It seemed like his stomach was constantly bloated. Every time he began to digest his last meal he would become hungry again.

Because of this, Loki felt very angry. It came to a head when Thor showed up earlier than anyone expected. 

It had happened early the following morning. Loki was on his sixth PB&J sandwich, having previously eaten eight apples and a liter of diet soda.

"Brother!" Thor greeted him. "How are you?"

"Loki swallowed the bite of sandwich he had in his mouth.

"Thor! You're... back early."

"Aye. Jane had work to attend to. Oh!" Thor's eyes grew wide. "Loki! You didn't tell me! Congratulations!"

"Excuse me?" Loki asked, confused.

"There is no need to be bashful. I am very happy for you. Unless - It is Stark's, isn't it?"

Loki felt his vision go white. 

"You... you think..."

"It is clear! I am surprised that you were able to hide it for so long! You must be several months along!"

Loki's jaw dropped.

And then, Loki began to use his magic. Before Thor even had a chance to react, Loki had picked him up and thrown him into a wall. 

"I AM -NOT- PREGNANT, THOR!" He yelled, using his magic to pick Thor up again. This time he threw him to the floor.

The noise of it all woke the other Avengers living in the tower. Soon enough, Steve, Bruce and Tony were standing there trying to break the fight up.

"Loki! You need to calm down!" Tony yelled, as he stomped towards his lover.

Loki glared at him, but Tony glared right back.

"I'm being serious. What the fuck is your problem?!"

The anger in Tony's voice caught Loki off guard and he let his magic taper off. Steve and Bruce ran over to see if Thor was okay while Tony and Loki moved to another room.

"So, are you going to answer me? What the hell was that all about? Do you want to get sent back to Asgard? Because I doubt that Fury's going to be okay with you helping us if you're throwing your brother around."

The entire time that Tony was speaking, Loki refused to meet his gaze. Rather, he stared at the floor. He gave Tony no response.

"Loki! Answer me!" Tony grabbed Loki by the shoulders and turned him so that he could see the god's face. Instantly, he the anger he felt disappated. Loki was crying.

"I'm sorry, Loki," Tony said, sincerely. "What's wrong? Did Thor do something to you?"

"It's embarrassing," Loki replied, sniffling.

"You can tell me," Tony wiped one of Loki's tears away.

Loki shook his head.

"Alright, alright." Tony pulled Loki into a hug. "It's okay. Soon enough the whole situation will be fixed and you'll be fine." The billionaire was doing his best to sound confident, but really he was worried. He had never seen Loki cry before. It just didn't happen. He'd have to question Thor later on and find out exactly what occurred.


	4. Chapter 4

"You thought he was pregnant?!" Tony asked. He was in Thor's quarters. Loki had decided to take a nap an hour prior, and Tony felt that it was the perfect opportunity to figure everything out.

Thor sighed.

"Can you blame me, Stark? He's usually so small and he has been with child before! What would you have assumed?" Thor gingerly sat down on his couch. Any wounds that he'd gotten from Loki's attack had healed but he was still sore.

Tony shook his head. Thor was right. Granted, assuming things about anyone was usually not a great idea, but he understood Thor's thought process.

"Is he alright?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. He's been very moody lately and he's gone through some physical changes. I'm not sure how bad it's going to get. Did Bruce mention anything to you about going back to Asgard?"

"He did. He wants me to bring back the tongue of a Mantled Green Dragon."

"Is that possible? We wanted to use it to remake the potion correctly. Maybe it could reverse everything."

"To hunt a dragon is no easy task. Hunting the last one for Loki took days."

"I know it's hard, but if you could do it... I'm not sure if Loki will make it through a month of this," Tony said, seriously.

Thor cracked a smile. "I am more worried about the rest of us. Loki can be quite the handful when he is upset, as you know. Yes, I will go to Asgard. I will leave tonight."

"Thank you!" Tony replied, "You are a good brother and a good friend."

"I try." Thor attempted to stretch out his arm, but it hurt too much. He gasped in pain.

"Do you want some ice or something?" Tony offered. "Or Bruce could probably give you some awesome painkillers."

"No thank you. I will be fine with a little rest."

Tony nodded, "I'll leave you to it then. But one thing before I go - Do you... have any advice? You know, for dealing with Loki? You've known him forever and I'm really not sure how to react to his latest antics."

Thor smiled again.

"My brother may act angry but it is a mask. Rather, he is very... I believe Midgardians would use the word insecure. He acted similarly when he was with child on Asgard. He would do his best to avoid being seen and would let no one touch him. It may help to show him that you love him, no matter his appearance."

That made sense.

"I can do that," Tony answered.

"Good. If he trusts you he may tell you his true feelings."

Tony nodded and headed for the door.

"Thanks, Thor. For everything."

00

When Tony got back to the bedroom Loki was nowhere to be found. He wondered if the god was in the kitchen again. He seemed to get hungry at odd times, not on any particular schedule.

So Tony wandered over. Loki wasn't there, either. Nor was most of the food. The cabinets were open and almost entirely cleaned out. Tony opened the fridge and found that it was half empty as well.

"JARVIS, where is Loki?" Tony asked.

"Mr. Laufeyson has requested that his location be kept secret."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Tell me where he is or I'll reprogram you to have a girl's voice and a Russian accent."

"Very well, Sir. He is in the library on the second floor."

"Great, thanks."

With that, Tony took off downstairs.

00

He arrived at the library to find the door locked. Not by JARVIS, no. Loki had used his magic.

"Loki, open up!" Tony yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Go away!" Loki yelled back.

"Not happening. Either you let me in or I'll stay out here all night knocking and bothering you."

"I could easily subdue you with magic," Loki replied.

This angered Tony. Besides being incredibly pissy, Loki was now hiding from him.

"I'm not fucking around, Loki. Let me in or I'll put on the suit and kick the door down! If you want a fight than we'll have one!"

There was silence. A few seconds later, Tony heard the door unlock.

The billionaire took a deep breath and walked in. Loki was there, of course, sitting in the corner. There were piles of food and bags and boxes strewn around him and he was eating some ice cream. Tony closed the door behind him. Once again, he noticed that Loki wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Loki, we need to talk."

Loki shook his head 'no'.

"I don't want to hear it. Let's just do it amicably, alright?" He ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"Do what amicably?" Tony was genuinely confused.

"Break up, or whatever you Midgardians call it. End the relationship. I'm sure you do not want to be with me, not as I am now."

Loki seemed oddly calm. It freaked Tony out a little.

"I didn't come here to break up with you, Loki. Why would you think that? I'm just concerned about you." Tony sat down next to his boyfriend and attempted to pull him closer, but Loki resisted.

"Please... don't touch me," Loki whispered.

"Why not?"

Loki didn't answer. Instead he focused on finishing the last of his ice cream.

"I'll wait here for as long as it takes. We're going to discuss this."

Loki sighed loudly and threw the empty ice cream container to the center of the room. He still refused to speak.

"Loki... if you think I'm not attracted to you, then you're wrong." Tony figured it might be best to address the issue head on. "I'll always be attracted to you."

Loki snorted. "And they call me the God of Lies. You're pretty good yourself."

"I'm not lying. I love you. I will love you no matter how you look. It doesn't really matter, anyway, because I'm sure you'll be fine when Thor gets back and we make the potion correctly, but for now, please know that I'm being honest."

"It's not possible," Loki mumbled.

"It's true. Hey, come here," Tony said, opening his arms. "Come sit with me."

Loki considered this for a second before slowly crawling over to Tony. He sat in front of him, his back facing the inventor. Tony wrapped his arms around him.

"Listen," he whispered, as he leaned in and kissed the side of Loki's neck. "I love you." Loki moaned as Tony kissed him again, this time taking a second to nip Loki's earlobe afterward.

Tony slowly began to reach under Loki's shirt. It was a fitted Captain America t-shirt that Tony had bought him as a joke. It was fairly tight, now. It had been pretty form fitting before. Loki squirmed as Tony began to touch his stomach, rubbing his hands up and down, touching his lower abdomen just a few inches from his cock.

"Mmm," Loki moaned, the sensation causing him to forget most of his earlier fears.

Stealthily, Tony unbuttoned Loki's jeans. Those, too, were tight. Probably painfully so. He wasn't surprised when Loki groaned happily when they were undone. His belly surged forward now that it was released.

Tony took hold of Loki's now-erect cock and stroked it a few times, causing Loki to moan yet again.

"Hey, why don't I take you upstairs and we finish this in the bedroom?" Tony suggested.

"Mmm... too far," Loki answered. "Let's finish it here."

Tony glanced around, noting that they were still surrounded by bags and boxes of discarded treats.

"Alright," he agreed. He moved to push some of the boxes out of the way, to give them room, but Loki beat him to it. He used his magic to push everything to the other side of the room.

"Thanks," Tony said. He took off his shirt and laid it on the ground, then took off his pants. He helped Loki to lie down with his back on the shirt and he rolled the jeans up so that Loki could use them as a pillow. It wasn't much, but it was slightly better than lying flat against the floor.

"I'll just get these off of you," Tony whispered, as he pulled Loki's jeans off entirely. Loki always went commando, so that left on his shirt still on. Tony moved to help him take it off, but Loki pushed him away.

"Please," he begged, looking Tony in the eyes.

Tony frowned, but agreed when he saw the look of desperation on Loki's face.

"...Fine," he agreed.

Tony lifted up Loki's legs and butt enough to allow himself access to Loki's hole. He licked two of his fingers, and slowly began to touch Loki's rim, making him moan yet again. A minute later, he inserted them, doing his best to stretch Loki out.

"Fuck," Loki hissed, "Just put it in, will you?"

Tony grinned.

"Okay. Just thought you might want to be ready first is all."

"Put. It. In."

Tony did as he was told. He pushed his cock in, causing Loki to gasp. It felt great, but Loki wasn't sure how rough he should go, all considering.

As if reading his mind, Tony spoke up.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

"Loki nodded ever so slightly and wrapped his legs around Tony's back. Tony began to push back and forth, each movement eliciting a sound from his lover.

As things progressed, Tony leaned in and began to lift up Loki's shirt. The god was in such a state of bliss that he barely noticed. It wasn't until he felt Tony's lips on his belly, Tony's tongue licking around his belly button, that it caught his attention.

Loki was about to tell him to stop when Tony moved even further up, and began sucking and kissing Loki's upper chest.

"So sexy," Tony whispered, as he began to kiss Loki some more.

Tony really meant what he said. From his perspective, Loki really did look good. He wasn't entirely sure why he found Loki so attractive, nor was he really willing to fully consider it right then, but he liked it. Most of the weight that Loki had gained was in his stomach, and the large meal that he'd just eaten made it seem even larger. Something was sexy about it.

After kissing, licking and biting Loki's chest and belly for a few more minutes, Tony moved back and began to pump in and out at a faster pace. Loki, for his part, took hold of his own cock and began to masturbate. The two of them came at the same time.

"That was amazing," Loki said, as he attempted to catch his breath.

"You are so sexy," Tony answered. He found a paper towel and cleaned off Loki and then himself. "Don't ever think differently."


	5. Chapter 5

Loki was tired after their little romp. He seemed to get tired a lot lately, he noticed. Tony had picked up on this. He first dressed himself, then helped Loki. 

"You need to at least put your jeans on if you want to get back to our bedroom. I'm sure that Bruce is still awake."

Loki pouted. "Can't I stay here?"

"You, a god, want to sleep on the floor?"

"Fine," Loki mumbled, forcing himself up. 

Tony smiled at him and picked up Loki's jeans. They were inside out, so he corrected this before handing them over. Loki didn't move to take them.

"Come on, Loki. It's just a five minute walk."

Loki frowned and accepted the clothing. He stepped into the pants and managed to get them almost entirely up his thighs before stopping.

"Turn around," he ordered. 

"Seriously? I just fucked you senseless and you won't let me watch you get dressed?"

Loki tried to scowl but failed. It was then that Tony realized that Loki didn't want him to watch because his clothes didn't fit. It was probably difficult for him to even zip the jeans up, nevermind button them.

"Yeah, okay," Tony agreed, feeling a twinge of pity. He turned around to face the wall. "Let me know when you're done."

A few seconds passed. Tony could hear Loki mumbling something angrily. The god took a deep breath after which he began cursing in Norse. Tony waited an entire two minutes before speaking up.

"Just pull them up and leave your shirt out if you can't close them," Tony suggested. "Can I turn around now?"

Loki didn't answer, so Tony turned, only to see Loki standing there looking like a kicked puppy. He had his jeans all the way up but the two pieces of fabric that closed them were at least an inch apart.

"Hey, it's not a big deal," Tony said, wrapping an arm around Loki. "Don't look so sad. We can go get you some more clothes tomorrow. I'll personally go get them if you like."

Loki didn't answer but he looked as if he were about to cry. Not knowing what else to do, Tony offered the only other thing that he felt could possibly help the situation.

"Here," he said, pulling his own jeans off. He had boxers and didn't feel much shame walking around in them. It was his tower, after all. "Put these on. They'll fit."

Loki looked at Tony, then at Tony's jeans, then back at Tony before accepting the pants. Tony turned around, not even needing to be asked.

"Alright," Loki whispered, a few seconds later.

Tony turned and looked Loki over again. His jeans did fit, albeit snuggly. 

"There you go. Let's head up now." 

Loki nodded and followed Tony out of the room.

00

Loki fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. He didn't even bother getting undressed. 

Then he had a nightmare about Thor hunting the wrong type of dragon and having to stay as he was for another three weeks. 

Around 4 in the morning, he woke up. He was hungry again. He sat up, stretched and rubbed his stomach as it growled. 

"Shut up." he mumbled. It irritated him enough that he now actually had a belly to rub. His abs had been flat for literally centuries. The fact that it was waking him up just made him angrier. 

Right then the bedroom door opened. Tony walked in.

"Hey," Tony greeted him, "You're up early."

"And you're up late," Loki replied. 

"Yeah, I am. What's going on?"

Loki's stomach chose that exact second to growl again, and he sighed loudly.

Tony, however, was smirking.

"What's so funny?" Loki asked, scowling at his lover.

"Just how annoyed you get. I have an idea." Tony held out his hand.

Loki reluctantly accepted it and Tony helped him up.

"What's your idea?"

"Let's go to the kitchen. I'll show you there."

00

Tony led Loki down to the kitchen. It was completely abandoned. No surprise, considering the hour.

As soon as they arrived Tony began rooting around the cupboards, pulling out several types of ice cream toppings. When he had taken out everything that he wanted, he moved on to the fridge and freezer. Soon enough the counter was covered with a litany of desserts.

"So, I was thinking, since you kind of have to eat, why not make it fun?" 

"Eh?" 

Tony grinned and began scooping chocolate ice cream into a large bowl, using up the entire container. He topped it with a variety of treats: sprinkles and nuts and gummy bears and a whole can of whipped cream whipped cream and a whole jar of maraschino cherries.

"This okay?" Tony asked, holding the bowl up. The sundae was huge.

Loki's eyes got wide.

"Gimme," he replied, grabbing at the bowl.

Tony rolled his eyes and handed it over. He watched as Loki dug in.

"Ohh..." Loki moaned, as he swallowed a large spoonful of ice cream. 

Tony smirked. "I take it that you like it?"

Loki took another huge scoop and moaned again. It wasn't long before half the bowl was finished. Loki was still enjoying every bite and seemed nowhere near full, while Tony was starting to get turned on.

When the ice cream was gone, Tony led Loki over to another counter where he'd laid out some other treats. Namely, three different pies and a large batch of chocolate chip cookies.

Loki's eyes lit up when he saw all of it. 

"You made these?!"

"Er, no. I bought them. There's a 24 hour supermarket down the street. But they had Key Lime pie so..."

Loki looked like a kid on Christmas.

"I want it!" He said, pushing the other two pies out of the way. He picked up the Key Lime pie and began taking large bites, not bothering to cut it up. "How did you know it was my favorite?" he asked, though his mouth was full of food so it was a bit hard to understand.

"You ask for it every time we go out."

Loki nodded and moaned again. By the time he was finished, he was beginning to feel slightly full. He rested a hand on his stomach while he looked his other choices.

"Is that peach pie?" 

"Yup. Thought you might like that too."

Loki grinned and picked it up. He was about to dig in when Tony stopped him.

"Hey, why don't you let me feed it to you?"

"If you wish."

Tony took the pie then pushed Loki so that he was leaning with his back against the counter. He rested a hand on Loki's side. The god's shirt was too small for his distended stomach and was riding up. Tony pushed it up even further. 

At first Loki seemed nervous, biting his lip as Tony touched him. 

"You're so gorgeous," the inventor whispered. He noticed that there were little stretch marks on Loki's skin. They were lightly colored and ran across the sides of Loki's belly. He ran his fingers over them.

"They're awful, I know," Loki said, looking sad.

Tony shook his head. "You look great." 

Loki opened his mouth to protest but Tony cut him off.

"Loki, you're gorgeous. We're not going to argue about it. Now, come on and eat this." He picked up a large forkful of pie. "I went out and got it for you after all."

The trickster hesitated for a second but eventually complied. He was glad he did, too. The dessert was fantastic.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Tony asked, grinning. Loki nodded and Tony fed him another bite, continuing to touch Loki as well.

"Mmm..." Loki sighed, as Tony fed him again. "I don't know how you find this attractive..." He ate a little more, "And you're just making it worse, you know...."

Suddenly, Tony had an evil glint in his eyes.

"As much as I really am enjoying this, I think you're enjoying it too." He slowly moved his hand down and unbuttoned Loki's pants. He reached down and took hold of the god's cock, which was half hard. Loki couldn't help but smile. He'd been caught.

"Your expression says it all," Tony said, as he pulled Loki's pants all the way down. He continued to rub Loki's cock until it was totally hard. "You love this. You love eating all this food, and having me touch you and feed you."

"I won't lie, the extra attention is... nice," Loki answered.

"Nice? Well, why don't you finish off your dessert and I'll give you an even better treat."

Loki looked over at the third pie. It looked to be some sort of Lemon Meringue type. It looked good. Loki pulled it closer. 

He would regret this. He was sure of it. If he had gained weight eating relatively normal foods, eating a ton of desserts would only make it worse. But he was still hungry, and oh---

Tony had wrapped his lips around Loki's cock. He was on his knees, clearly doing his best to give an awesome blow job.

'Oh, fuck it,' Loki thought to himself. He'd work it off later.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting a blow job while eating dessert was a great way to start the morning. Unfortunately, the rest of the day did not go so well.

First, Tony went out to get Loki some new clothes. While Loki appreciated it, he would've preferred to have Tony at home. The others were decent enough to him but he would hardly say that they were friends. It was more that everyone put up with his presence because he was seeing Tony and he because helped the team to some extent. 

So, Loki made his way to the library. He could entertain himself by reading AND stay out of everyone's hair. It was win-win.

He was about fifty feet away from the library when the security guard incident happened. Loki had passed them in the hallway. He must've looked at them for a second too long, because they began making jokes among themselves.

"Christ, did you see him looking at me?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah. He probably thinks you're a ham sandwich," the second guard replied, smirking. "Better watch out that he doesn't try to eat you."

They obviously thought that Loki couldn't hear them. The two men looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was then that Loki turned around.

Seconds later he had both of them in the air and was throwing them into the walls, much like he had done to Thor previously.

Of course, Natasha had been the one to interrupt this. She had come to the tower to visit with the others and had walked in on the chaos.

"Loki! What're you doing?!"

Loki turned to her, seething with anger. 

"They were mocking me. No one mocks me!"

He used his magic to lift the men up again.

Natasha shook her head. "Put them down before I make you put them down!"

Loki glared at her, wanting nothing more to destroy her as well. Stupid Widow, interrupting his revenge. He never particularly liked her but of course the others did. Not that he was jealous. It was that which ultimately led Loki comply, though. He was sure that she would get the others to help her, and he didn't feel much like putting up a fight right then.

The two guards were unconscious by the time Loki let them down. Natasha walked past them and up to Loki, shaking her head.

"What the hell was that?" It was then that she finally took notice of how Loki looked. She had been too focused on the situation before. "...And what the hell happened to you?" She looked him over.

"It was an accident," Loki snapped, "It'll be fine in a few days, when Thor returns."

"But you're... I mean...I'm not trying to be rude, but..." She trailed off.

"I am aware of my current physical state. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do."

Loki walked off before Natasha could reply.

00

Loki made it to the library, hoping to have some peace and quiet. It wasn't to be, though. Soon enough there was soon a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Loki called out, annoyance clear in his voice.

The door opened and Steve and Fury, of all people, walked in.

"Ah, Director Fury. How nice of you to grace us with your presence," Loki began.

Fury nodded and Steve leaned back against a book shelf and sighed. After a few moments of awkward silence, Loki spoke up again.

"Do you plan to tell me why you're here, or do you just intend to stand there and gawk at me all day?" Loki slammed the book that he had been reading shut.

"I think you know why I'm here," Fury answered, taking a seat across from Loki. "I've heard that there's been a few... incidents... here lately, and that you happen to be the cause."

"Any damage that has been done was well deserved," Loki replied. "Besides, Anthony has more than enough money to pay for repairs and medical bills."

"Even so, you beating up security guards and your own brother aren't exactly good for morale. I understand that you've been under some stress lately, but you are not to cope with it by injuring others."

Loki took a deep breath, doing his best to remain calm.

"What am I to do, then? Meditate?"

Fury shrugged. "I personally don't care what you do so long as it doesn't break anyone or anything. By the looks of it, you've already found something to help."

Loki glared at Fury again.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Listen, all I'm saying is that I'm sure Miss Potts would be more than willing to go out and get you a garbage bag full of cookies or whatever the hell you've been shoving down your throat lately. Of course, there's always the other option of using the fitness facilities." Fury looked at Steve, who silently shook his head. "I'm sure that the Captain here could help you out with that."

If looks could kill, Fury would've been dead. It took all of Loki's strength to maintain his composure.

"If you do not leave now, you will regret it," Loki hissed. His hands were clenched into fists. 

But Fury didn't seem afraid. Rather, he stood up very calmly. 

"Right. Just consider this your first and last warning. Any more problems and we'll have you in solitary confinement before you can blink. Do not test me."

With that, Fury was gone.

00

The topping on the shit-cake of the day was Bruce. Bruce wasn't actually trying to annoy Loki though. If anything, he was concerned about his teammates well-being.

If anyone on the team came close to liking Loki, it was Bruce. He seemed to understand Loki on some strange level and he had fully forgiven Loki for his past transgressions. 

Loki had been stalking off to the kitchen when Bruce had caught up with him.

"Hey, Loki, if you're not busy would you mind coming to the medical center? We never really got to finish your whole exam the other day and-"

"No." Loki looked Bruce straight in the eyes, "No, I do not want to come for an exam."

"But it'll only take a few minutes and I think it's very important."

Loki sighed. Bruce would not give up until he got his way.

"If I go will you leave me alone afterward?"

"Uh. Sure. Unless something else happens then I would see no reason to need to -"

"Fine. Let's go. We still have a few minutes before it gets too bad." 'It' meaning Loki's hunger pangs. Bruce understood it though.

"Okay. I'll try to make it quick."

00

The first thing that Bruce did was take Loki's blood pressure. Then he drew some blood. That was for both his curiosity's sake and to see if he could establish how the potion was actually working. He'd never examined Jotun blood before. It would be interesting at least.

He then tested Loki's reflexes. Oddly, the potion he had taken seemed to make them slower. 

"Are you tired a lot?" Bruce asked, as he scribbled on his chart.

"More often than usual, yes," Loki answered. He looked down at the place where Bruce had taken his blood. The scientist had given him a Spongebob band aid.

"That's interesting. I wonder how the potion would have effected a human."

"Hm? It probably would've killed them or made their life completely unbearable."

Bruce nodded. "Okay, so, let me just get your weight again and then I'll let you go."

If there was anything that Loki did not want to do, it was get on the scale. 

"We've done this before. There should be no need to do it again."

"Yes but by getting your weight today versus your previous weight I can determine an average and predict what you should expect to happen between now and when Thor comes back."

Loki couldn't really argue with that. It would definitely be useful information.

"Fine."

Bruce smiled at him and led him over. Loki stepped on and the numbers on the scale flashed, finally settling on 79.

"Seventy nine kilograms," Bruce noted. "So that means you've gained eleven pounds in the past two days. Thats...Wow. That usually doesn't happen outside of patients with extreme edema."

The information made Loki want to cry. He managed to hold it back, but only barely. 

"Hey, it's okay," Bruce said, as Loki got down. "I'm sure Thor will be back very soon, and it's not like it'll kill you."

"No, it will just make me completely useless and unattractive. Wonderful," Loki replied.

"Well...If it helps at all, I don't think that Tony will find you unattractive. If anything he seems to... you know... like it." Bruce felt awkward saying that, but it was true. Tony was all over Loki lately.

Loki snorted. "He may find it cute now but I'm sure that he will not feel the same in a few days."

There was a pained silence, neither Bruce nor Loki knowing what else to say.

Finally, Bruce began to shuffle his papers. 

"So, uh, I'll let you go for now... Let me know if there are any changes or if you feel sick or weird or anything."

"Will do," Loki answered. He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

00

An hour later Tony arrived back at the tower to find Loki in the kitchen, midway through his third ice cream sundae. He knew it would make things worse but he craved the comfort of it, for some reason.

"Hey," Tony greeted him. He set down several bags. "Sorry it took me so long to get back. I ended up running into Naoki Kita. I don't think you've met him but we used to room together at MIT. It's been years since I've seen him so we got some lunch and caught up. He's head of the Physics department now - real smart guy, he's in New York for a conference this week. Anyway, I did get you a bunch of new clothes if you want to check them out."

Loki shrugged. He had no real interest in trying on clothing right then.

"Okay, well... How was your day?"

"Terrible," Loki answered, before finishing the final bite of his dessert. Immediately, he began looking for something else to eat. It wasn't long before he found a massive bag of Cheetos. Those would do.

"How so?" Tony seemed concerned.

Loki opened the bag. "You mean Fury didn't call you?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Uh... No. Why would he have called me?"

Loki shrugged again and started eating his Cheetos. He didn't really feel like discussing the day's events right then, either. The ice cream and Cheetos were making him feel better so -

"Hey, I'm waiting for an answer," Tony said, sternly. "What happened?"

Loki swallowed his food, sighed and shook his head.

"Just a little incident with those two guards on the sixth floor. Nothing big." He reached into the bag again, but Tony grabbed his hand.

"If Fury was involved it had to be pretty big. Tell me what happened."

"They mocked me," Loki replied. "I made them pay for it. That's all."

"How did you make them pay? Do I have to go up there and look for myself?" Tony watched as Loki's hand slowly made its way towards the bag again. This time, he took the bag away.

"Hey!", Loki protested, "I was eating that!"

"Tell me what happened. In detail," Tony demanded. 

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Fine. The two morons were making jokes as I walked by. They assumed that I hadn't heard them but I had, so I threw them into the walls and ceiling a few times."

Tony sighed exasperatedly. "Seriously? So then what? Did you kill them?"

"No no. They were merely unconscious. The Widow interrupted me before I could damage them any further."

"Natasha's here?"

"She was earlier."

Tony took a deep breath, "Okay. Alright. I'm trying to stay calm. What happened with Fury?"

Loki held out his hand, wanting the bag of Cheetos back. Tony handed it over.

"Now tell me what happened."

"He and the Captain found me in the library where Fury proceeded to tell me how it was wrong of me to hurt the guards and how Ms. Potts would buy me a bag of cookies if it would help me remain calm."

Tony was slightly taken aback by that. 

"He said that? That's kinda... harsh."

"And then, of course, Doctor Banner insisted that I finish up the physical that we'd started and kindly announced that I've gained so much weight in the past two days that he's only ever seen it in patients who have serious medical problems. So, now that I've explained all that, do you understand why I want to eat my fucking Cheetos and be left alone?!"

Tony took a step back.

"Jeez... yeah, okay. That does sound like a shit day. I'm sorry, Loki. I really am."

Loki's expression softened and his shoulders slumped. He put the bag of junk food down.

"It's not your fault."

Tony moved closer again, getting right next to Loki and wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry that you are upset, Loki." He kissed him on the neck, "I know it's difficult but in a few days everything will be fine."

Loki mumbled something in reply but Tony couldn't hear it.

"What'd you say?" He asked, kissing Loki again.

"I said that in a few days you'll not want to be anywhere near me, I'm sure of it."

"Mmm. That's not true," Tony answered, "Not true at all."

Loki pulled away and looked Tony in the eyes.

"You seriously, sincerely mean to tell me that you'll still be attracted to me? I'm not that dumb, Stark."

Instead of either agreeing with Loki's statement or getting angry, as Loki had expected he might, Tony suddenly looked very sad.

"It hurts me that you feel that way," Tony finally said. "I love you. I would love you no matter what."

Loki opened his mouth to reply, but Tony cut him off.

"Don't bother with it," Tony said, "I thought you had more faith in me than that but apparently not. I need some time to unwind, okay? Just... put everything away and try on the clothes. I'll see you later."

And Tony walked away. 

Loki glanced at the clock. It was eight at night. Only four more hours until the day ended. He put the Cheetos away, not feeling hungry for the first time in days. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki begins to think that maybe things are not so bad.

Tony never came up to bed that evening. Loki had waited for him, forcing himself to stay awake until the early morning hours, but the inventor never showed. He finally fell asleep around dawn, only to be rudely awoken by his growling stomach. 

Frowning, Loki got out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. As he passed through the common room, he came upon an unexpected sight: Tony was sleeping on the couch.

More than anything, Loki wanted to go over and wake his lover up and apologize for his hurtful assumptions, but his stomach wasn't allowing it. He felt hungrier and hungrier as each second passed. He would just have to come back when he was finished eating. Hopefully Tony would still be there.

Loki had just taken out a box of cookies when he had an idea. Maybe he could get the best of both worlds! He could have something to eat and prove to Tony that he knew how much he was loved.

The god smiled to himself as he took out another few boxes and bags of various treats, piling as much as he could into his arms. He then made his way back to the common room. 

Once there, he sat down on the chair directly next to the couch that Tony was lying on. He placed his treats on the floor and selected one to start with - a large bag of Doritos. He opened it as loudly as possible, then began shoving the chips into his mouth, crunching on them loudly as well.

Tony must have heard him, because he stirred a little, but went right back to sleep.

Loki rolled his eyes. He finished the bag off within a few minutes - a truly impressive feat, even for a god - and moved on to the box of cookies. Again, he opened it as loudly as possible, noting that the cookies were lined up in a plastic container. He took it out, removed some of the cookies, and began playing with the plastic, trying to be noisy once again.

And again, Tony stirred. This time he even spoke.

"Wha?" He asked. Loki thought that he was waking up but his hopes were quickly dashed when Tony spoke again.

"No Bruce - no -neon speedos are a bad idea..." he trailed off.

Loki raised an eyebrow. He'd have to ask Tony about his dream later on. 

Seeing as how he was getting nowhere fast, Loki decided to up the anty. He picked up three other boxes of treats and threw them on the ground.

That woke Tony up.

"Huh?! What was that?!" He asked, sitting up. "Loki??"

Loki smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I accidently dropped those boxes."

"Oh.. oh. It's okay." Tony rubbed his eyes and got his bearings, "Wait... were you sitting here and eating next to me while I slept?"

"Well when you put it that way, it sounds strange. I was hoping that you might wake up and that we could have some fun."

This perked Tony's interest. 

"What kind fun?"

"I was thinking that perhaps you could feed me again." 

"Huh."

Loki began to blush, "Or not, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He started gathering up the boxes and bags, "I'll just go back -" 

Tony grabbed his hand.

"I'm not uncomfortable. I just woke up is all. I'd be happy to do that with you. Why don't we move the party over though. Maybe to that little library that we christened a couple days ago?"

Loki grinned. "Fine with me!"

Tony smiled as well. 

"Go meet me there. I have to get a few more things first."

00

Loki had gathered numerous treats for himself but Tony had brought back even more. He had bags of them - huge amounts of cookies, chips and candy, not to mention several bottles of soda. Loki's eyes got wide when he saw it all.

"...Wow," he mumbled. 

"Think you can handle it?" Tony was grinning again.

"Of course I can handle it!" Loki answered. He quickly locked the door with magic. "It won't even be a challenge."

00

The first three boxes of cookies and two bags of chips had been fine. Loki had had no problems. The six large candy bars and four boxes of Girl Scout Thin Mints that came after had been a little bit harder to deal with. Add in two liters of soda to that and it wasn't long before Loki was feeling slightly uncomfortable. It was that same weird feeling he'd had before - being completely stuffed but still hungry.

"Wow, look at you," Tony said, as Loki finished off another massive Snickers bar, "You've probably eaten like, 10,000 calories today."

Loki shrugged and watched as Tony picked up another piece of candy - this time a Twix bar. 

"I find this... sexy," Tony continued, "In a weird way. I like it. I like feeding you. But you know what would make it even better?"

Loki shook his head, being unable to answer with food in his mouth.

"If you would take off your shirt. Or better yet, get naked. I want to see you. I want to see how big you are."

Loki swallowed. If there was one thing that he truly felt uncomfortable with, it was Tony seeing his body, especially like this. But, Tony did seem to like it and it would help him convince Tony that he understood how much he loved him...

Reluctantly Loki kicked off his pajama pants, the movement of it making him feel slightly sick. Tony soon stepped in. 

"Lift up your arms," he instructed.

Loki did as he was told, and Tony pulled his shirt off. The fabric had been clinging to him so tightly that it had actually been a slight struggle to get it off. ]

Tony looked him over again. The stretch marks that were once pale and small were now angry and red. Obviously Loki's skin was having a hard time with his rapid gaining. Whereas Loki had previously had a flat stomach, even when sitting, he now had a decent sized belly.

Tony reached out and touched the side of Loki's stomach, causing the god to flinch very slightly.

"Does that hurt?" he asked, concerned.

"My skin is sore," Loki mumbled. He began to blush.

Tony nodded and removed his hand. Then he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Loki questioned him, seeming very alarmed.

"Nowhere...I was just going to get something out of the bag." Tony motioned to one of the sacks he had brought. He walked off and rooted around for a moment before finding what he wanted.

"Here we go." Tony sat back down next to Loki and held up two items - a small container of lube and a container of cocoa butter. "I picked these up while I was out shopping yesterday. Thought they might be of some use."

Loki, however, was confused.

"I understand the lube but the cocoa butter? What is that?"

"It's a lotion for your skin. It'll make it less painful."

"Oh. May I try it?"

"That's why I bought it! But I think I'd like to be the one to put it on you."

He leaned back against the wall and waited as Loki slowly crawled over and sat down between Tony's legs.

Tony grinned, then began planting light kisses along Loki's shoulders and back. Loki groaned happily. 

Soon enough Tony had opened the tube of cocoa butter and was pouring it into his hand. He reached out to touch Loki's side again. The god tensed up at first but relaxed a second later, when he felt Tony's hands start to massage the lotion in. 

It did feel soothing. Not only did it feel good on his skin, but the way that Tony was rubbing him - touching his sides and belly gently but firmly made his stomach feel better.

Tony was enjoying the act as well. He was amazed by Loki. By the way his body had changed so much in a few short days. He was amazed by how big he looked right then, too. Loki's stomach was huge. Well, for a small framed being like Loki it was. If Thor had seen him now, he would've REALLY thought that Loki was pregnant.

Once again Tony began to kiss Loki's back, causing him to moan. This, plus the whole experience of touching Loki's body turned Tony on.

Another minute passed before he spoke up.

"Do you feel good enough to go further?" Tony whispered. He was praying that Loki did, because Little Tony really wanted out of the prison of his jeans.

"Yes but... I think it might be better if I get on top."

"Works for me," Tony agreed. He quickly undressed, rolled up his t-shirt and used it as a pillow as he laid down. Tony winked at Loki when he felt situated properly.

"Ready?" the billionaire asked, grinning. 

Loki nodded and reached for the lube. He rubbed it on Tony's cock then slowly began to position himself.

"Take as much time as you need," Tony told him. He looked Loki over again, enjoying the sight.

As Loki lowered himself down, Tony reached out to touch him. He rested his hand on Loki's side for a moment, taking note that Loki appeared to be uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

Loki frowned. "I just have to find the right position."

Tony nodded and shifted, his hands still resting on Loki's sides.

"Is that better?"

"Much, thank you." The god began to move up and down. It felt dually good and bad. The feeling of Tony's cock inside of him was spectacular, but he also felt somewhat sick.

Loki forgot about his nausea, though, when Tony took hold of his cock and began jerking it off while thrusting up into Loki. 

"Ohh," Loki moaned, closing his eyes. "That feels so good..."

"Good," Tony grunted. 

"I can keep moving," Loki offered, after a few moments of letting Tony pleasure him.

"I'm fine. I want it to be good for you," Tony answered. He wrapped his fingers around Loki's cock a little tighter, causing the god to moan again. "Yeah, you like that don't you."

Loki half smiled in response. Tony began to push harder. He could feel that Loki was getting close to coming, as was he himself. 

"Loki," he called out. Loki's eyes opened. "Kiss me."

Loki nodded and bent forward, kissing Tony on the lips. Right then, Tony came. He continued to jerk Loki off until he orgasmed as well.

00

After recovering, Loki slowly climbed down and laid next to Tony. The sex had been fantastic, better than anything they had done before. Tony wasn't one to put in all that much effort usually, but he had gone all out this time.

"Happy?" Tony asked, noticing that Loki was smiling.

"Mhmm. Thank you for that." Loki pecked Tony on the cheek.

"It was the least I could do. I get to see you there, being as gorgeous as you are..." Tony trailed off.

"So you really like this, then?" Loki asked. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "No, I put a ton of effort into making sure that we had great sex because I hate it."

Loki grinned and cuddled closer to his lover. Maybe the whole spell gone wrong thing wasn't so bad, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Following their romp, Loki went to bed feeling happy for the first time in days. Tony came up with him and snuggled close.

The inventor fell asleep quickly. Loki, however, stayed up a while, thinking.

This whole thing had ended up testing the relationship he had with Tony, and somehow they’d ended up passing. He felt a renewed faith in Tony and in what they had together. Now he was sure that whatever life threw at him, Tony would be by his side.

00

Loki eventually fell asleep. He had a nice dream about being on vacation with Tony on an island somewhere. He usually wasn’t one for beaches but for some reason, the dream relaxed him. That, coupled with the previous night’s events, made it so that when the hunger pangs woke him up again, Loki wasn’t really upset.

Tony accompanied Loki down to the kitchen. There, they found Cap. He was making himself a sandwich.

Slowly. Very slowly.

Loki watched as Steve rooted around for whatever condiments he wanted. He wanted to push the man out of the way. Every second that passed he felt more and more ravenous.

Just as Loki was about to ask him to move, Steve took a step back.

“Oh, sorry about that. I forgot that it… uh… gets worse.”

Loki forced a smile and nodded, then rushed over to the fridge.

Besides Bruce, Steve was the only other one that Loki sort of liked. Steve seemed to be decent. He hadn’t really been cruel to Loki. Loki had even noticed him cringing when Fury had brought up using the fitness facilities the garbage bag full of cookies.

Steve sat on a stool and began to eat his lunch, trying not to watch as Loki unloaded the vast majority of the fridge’s contents onto the counter. Tony helped Loki divide things up and started the stove for whatever needed to be cooked.

“You know...I’m not saying this to be rude, I’m really not, but if you want, when Thor gets back, I’d be happy to help you in the gym… only if you wanted, though,” Steve said. “I really don’t mean that offensively.”

Loki swallowed the bread that he was chewing on and looked at Steve. He believed the soldier. He looked sincere and all.

“Thank you, Captain,” Loki answered. “I appreciate that and will consider your offer.”

Steve nodded, “No problem. Trust me, I know what it feels like to have physical… issues, for lack of better words.”

Loki thought about that for a moment. He’d only met the Captain in his current physical state, but Tony had said that prior to receiving the serum, the blonde was very frail.

“I know you do. Thank you,” Loki repeated.

Steve smiled and finished his sandwich, then got up to leave.

“Looks like you made a new friend,” Tony remarked, once Steve was out of earshot.

Loki snorted.

“I’m not sure about that, quite yet, but it’s nice to know that there’s yet another person that is halfway decent here.”

Tony was glad, too. Loki had been an outcast for far too long. If Steve and Bruce could get along with him, then maybe the others would give it a shot as well.

00

Loki joined Tony in the lab after his morning feast. He wasn’t feeling all that great, but that seemed to be a constant now. At any rate, Loki decided that it would be better to watch Tony work than to suffer alone in bed.

The day wore on. Tony made several modifications to one of his suits. Loki mainly handed him tools and provided conversation.

Loki was really starting to feel tired when they heard the sound of thunder. This was quickly followed by a notification from JARVIS that someone had landed on the roof.

Tony immediately dropped what he was doing and looked at Loki.

“Thor’s back,” they both said, at the same time.

Tony held out his hand.

“Shall we go up?”

Loki took it and grinned.

“Yes, let's. Hopefully he has some good news.”

00

The first thing that struck Tony was the amount of cuts on Thor’s face. Thor, however, didn’t seem to be bothered. As soon as he saw Loki, he ran over.

“Brother!” He greeted, giving Loki a quick hug.

Tony could tell that Thor was going out of his way not to look anywhere but at Loki’s face.

Thor greeted Tony as well. Then they got down to business.

“Did you get it?” Loki asked, somewhat nervously.

Thor held out a small box. Neither Loki nor Tony had even noticed him holding it.

“What’s this?” Loki questioned.

“It is the tongue of a Mantled Green Dragon,” Thor replied. “It took me quite a while, but I managed to capture it.”

Loki’s eyes lit up. He took the box and hugged Thor again.

“Thank you!” Loki said, happily. “Thank you for getting this! It must have been difficult!”

Thor nodded, “It was. The dragon put up a fight, rightfully so. I took a beating, but it was worth it.”

“Thank you,” Tony added, wanting to say it for himself as well. “You’ve really done a good thing.”

00

Loki wanted to remake the potion right then and there, but was struck by another round of hunger. He ended up eating as much as he could as fast as he could in an attempt to get down to his study. He had gone through two loaves of bread and half a gallon of ice cream when a thought suddenly hit him.

This might be the last chance that he had to do anything fun with Tony, as far as eating and sex went.

He frowned to himself and slowly sucked on a spoon full of the sweet treat. After this, he would have several hours before he had to eat again. It would likely be just enough time to create the potion…

‘Ah, fuck it,’ he thought to himself.

“JARVIS, please tell Anthony to come meet me in the kitchen.”

“Yes, sir,” the AI responded.

Minutes later, Tony came running up.

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

“Oh, it’s fine,” Loki looked at him deviously, “I was just thinking… Perhaps you’d like to have one more go at it, before everything changes.”

Tony grinned.

“I like the way you think, Loki. I really do.”

00

Loki and Tony’s last hurrah was better than all the others that had come before. Both Loki and Tony did their best to enjoy every second of it. By the end of it, literally all of the food in the kitchen was gone, save for a few spices and baking products.  
They’d gone at it in the library again. Tony had hand-fed Loki all sorts of treats: cookies, candy, even some pie. Then they moved on to the other stuff. The real food. Tony made a pot of spaghetti and tomato sauce and fed that to Loki, along with two pizzas that he’d ordered.

When Loki finally felt somewhat sated, Tony had ridden him until right before the god was about to cum, then they switched positions. Knowing that this might be the last time he would see Loki like this, Tony wanted to look at him from various angles and to touch him all over.

When it was over, Loki was leaning back against the wall, out of breath. His hair was splayed in various directions. He looked at Tony with big eyes.

“Everything okay?” Tony asked, smiling. He had started to clean up but was still naked.

“Everything is more than okay,” Loki answered. He rested a hand on his stomach, noticing how hugely distended it was. Thankfully, Tony had rubbed his stomach enough to where he wasn’t in much pain, he just felt tired.

After watching Tony clean for several minutes, Loki felt obligated to get up and help. He’d been the cause of the mess, anyway. Still, the thought of actually having to stand and move was unappealing. He would’ve preferred to sit back and digest the massive amount of food that he’d eaten.

Sighing, he began to push himself up. It took a lot of effort, and Tony noticed him struggling. The billionaire rushed over.

“Hey, you can just relax. You don’t have to help.” He helped Loki sit back down.

“Thank you,” Loki replied. And so he sat back, watched Tony continue to pick things up, and enjoyed the show.

00

Half an hour later, Tony was finished. He’d gotten rid of most of the evidence of what had happened, with the exception of a few stains here and there. He’d lock up the room until he could get it cleaned professionally. No one would notice. He’d been keeping it locked since their first time there anyway.

“Now you have to get up,” Tony said, holding out his hands.

Loki pouted, but allowed Tony to help him up.

“Do you want to wear my jeans again?” Tony asked. He was sure that Loki’s clothes wouldn’t fit. Then again, his might not either. Loki had to be at least Tony’s weight by now. Even if he was taller, most of it had gone directly to Loki’s stomach.

“Eh.” Loki moved his hand and mumbled something under his breath. Suddenly, he was wearing a green bath robe. Tony was stunned.

“You can do that?”

“Of course I can.”

“So why didn’t you do it before? When your clothes didn’t fit?” Tony wasn’t really annoyed, just curious.

“I think you know why,” did his best not to smile.

“Let me guess - you liked the idea of making me go get new clothes for you, didn’t you?”

Loki couldn’t help it. He flashed Tony a huge grin.

"I know how much you love shopping, what with all of the fans and paparazzi taking photos."

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, not surprised. Come on, let’s get you up to your study so you can get started.”


	9. Chapter 9

Loki worked through the evening, reading and rereading his book to ensure that he did every step correctly. He didn’t want to mess anything up like he had last time.

The potion was mixed and ready to go, now. Loki called Tony up to see it.

“And you’re sure that it’s correct?” Tony asked, nervously.

“I believe so. I triple checked everything,” Loki replied. He, too, was nervous, but he didn’t want to let on about it too much. No reason to make his lover even more worried.

“Alright,” Tony said. “Good luck.”

Loki nodded and ladled some of the potion into a glass. He held it up to examine it one last time. It looked correct. Then again, the last batch he’d made looked correct as well.

Loki shook that thought away, took a deep breath, and downed it.

It tasted awful, just like it had last time, though something about it was different. Loki tried to take that as a good sign.

“How do you feel?” Tony asked, as soon as Loki put the glass down.

“Fine.”

“Good.”

“We’ll know in a few hours whether it’s worked for sure. If I make it through the rest of the night without feeling hungry, I’ll know.”

“Okay.” Tony took Loki’s hand, “Why don’t we go rest, then. You can wake me up if you feel like something’s wrong.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Loki agreed.

He hadn’t much liked the idea of standing around waiting for something bad to happen, anyway.

00

Once in bed with Tony, Loki quickly fell asleep. He had been so tired before - more-so than usual. By the time they’d gotten to the bedroom, he couldn’t fight it and was very happy to lie down. Having Tony next to him, touching him, drove away any last thoughts of worry. If something were to happen, Tony would be right there to help.

00

Loki slept very deeply through the night. He didn’t dream, just slept, barely moving.

He finally woke up around noon the next day, which was fairly late for Loki. Tony had been concerned and called Bruce in, so Loki awoke to see both of them sitting nearby.

“Hey,” Tony greeted him, once Loki had opened his eyes and stretched. “Glad you’re up. You slept like the dead.”

“Did I?” Loki sat up.

“Yeah. We’ve actually tried to wake you up five times. We figured you were okay because you were still breathing and… you know… you’re a god…”

“Gods can fall into comas. That happened to the Allfather once.”

“I remember Thor saying something about that,” Bruce replied. “Anyway. How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Good, even. Better than I’ve felt in a while.”

“Great. I think the potion worked. We’ll see as time goes on today, but you would’ve already woken up to eat if it hadn’t.”

Loki nodded and threw his legs over the side of the bed, ready to get up and go.

00

Loki’s body went back to normal. By the end of the day it was very clear that the potion had worked and that all would be well.  
The ex-trickster was very happy about this. He’d never appreciated how lucky he had been to have a body that functioned normally. Nor had he appreciated a good night’s sleep or the freedom to do what he wanted when he wanted. To that end, he felt a lot more grateful. He imagined how tough it might be for some humans, who had chronic medical conditions that limited their lives.

With his normal metabolism back and no cravings for large amounts of food, Loki lost the weight that he had gained pretty quickly. It took less than a month. Loki was happy about this, too, and Tony was happy for him. But, the inventor couldn’t help but think of the fun times they’d had. In a way, he sort of missed it, not that he would ever bring that up.

Tony was secretly glad, however, that Loki seemed to be having trouble losing the last ten pounds. It wasn’t much, but the little bit of extra fat on the god’s stomach and hips made touching, cuddling and having sex with Loki all the better.


End file.
